Klaus's Heart
by cari373
Summary: Alternate storyline. Instead of Klaus knowing that Hayley and the baby are safe after episode 3, he waits at home in fear. Tender moment between them. Possible oneshot. Spoilers. Different side of Klaus shown. Don't tell me it's out of character…This could happen and most of you know it. T for sexy-times.


_Summary: Alternate storyline. Instead of Klaus knowing that Hayley and the baby are safe after episode 3, he waits at home in fear. Tender moment between them. Possible oneshot. Spoilers. Different side of Klaus shown. Don't tell me it's out of character…This could happen and most of you know it. T for sexy-times. _

Klaus sat in the living room, his index finger tracing the rim of his whiskey glass. He swallowed hard. His mind raced. What if something had happened to her while he was provoking the little witch? He would never forgive himself. Honestly. He might be immortal, but Hayley wasn't.

Everything in his life had hardened him. Being a hybrid, never having a "true love", being betrayed and betraying others for his entire existence. He was hard, and mean, and most thought he had no feelings. Truly however, he was simply damaged. Life had damaged him. Experiences had damaged him.

A hybrid's body should never get tired, nor should his mind, but sitting there, he was becoming exhausted. The entire day was one that he had wanted to forget more than anything. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself just a moment to rest.

Rebecca and Hayley stumbled in shortly after, slamming the door behind them. "Klaus!" Rebecca shouted, jerking Klaus from his short slumber.

"Hayley?!" He practically leapt over the chair, worry still filling him.

"Yes?" She looked at him curiously.

"You're okay." Relief washed over his face. "I just-" he stammered, trying to explain himself a bit. "I hate to swallow all of my pride," he admitted. "But I was so worried about you."

"Were you worried about _me_" Hayley asked. "Or were you worried about our child?" Her hand now rested on his chest.

He laced his fingers with hers and bent down to whisper in her ear one simple word. "Both." Pulling her to him completely, Klaus used his super speed power and locked them both in her room. Kissing her hard and knocking her gently onto the bed, he kissed her neck and felt her pulse. It was the first time in centuries that he didn't feel like draining a human with a pulse of blood as the rush he now entered into actually somewhat soothed him. He had never wanted to make love, sex was so much easier, but with Hayley, with someone who could have his child, with someone who could, if shown a kinder side of him, love him for all eternity, he wanted to.

Working his way with kisses down her body, he paused at her stomach and smoothed his hands over it. "Does she speak to you?" He asked Hayley, calming the passion down just slightly to simply listen to his child himself.

"Sometimes." Hayley replied with a smile, her hands stroking Klaus's hair.

"I never imagined this would be possible." Klaus said, not moving from his position.

"What would be?" Hayley asked calmly.

"Me, having a child…Me…l…lo…loving again." Klaus stuttered the word.

Hayley could only smile at that. "Do you love us?" She asked.

"It terrifies me." Klaus admitted, reaching up and cupping Hayley's left breast, first to get a sexual rise out of her, then to reach behind it and feel her heartbeat. "You have a heart." He stated. "I could take it, I could break it…" Kissing his way back up to her heart, he then kissed it, then whispered against her lips "But I won't." Resting for the night against her heart, right hand protectively around her stomach, Klaus made a deal in his mind then. He would never, ever allow anyone or anything to ever harm Hayley or his family ever again. This, was _his. _As much as he wanted what Marcel had, he would have to get it later, after the birth of his baby.

Hayley didn't sleep much. She did love having Klaus in her arms, but could she trust his words? Would she trust his words? And what of Elijah? He was so steady, stable, safe…But he wasn't the father of her child…Klaus was.

The next day, they were both still in that position when they woke up. "Well I'll be damned!" Rebecca shouted surprised, pushing her way into Hayley's room.

"You're being nosy Sis." Klaus protested, covering both he and Hayley with blankets more, as Rebecca opened the blinds.

"Am I?" She asked snarkily. "Do you two need an afterglow moment?" She teased.

Klaus sighed. "I won't leave her again." He sat up and looked at Rebecca frustrated.

"Something serious happened here last night." Rebecca smiled. "It's good to see Klaus's heart again. It's been missing for 2,000 years."

"Ha ha." Klaus looked at her frustrated and then kissed Hayley's hand. The action didn't go unnoticed by his sister, who wanted more than anything to know if this was all for real or not.

"I guess your actions in the future will speak for themself Klaus." Rebecca turned to leave and actually did shut the door behind her.

Klaus sighed. "Younger siblings can be such a pain." He rested his head in Hayley's lap and listened to the child again, kissing her stomach as he did so. "But she rescued you last night, and for that I am more than grateful."

XXXXXXXXXX

So…Keep it a oneshot, or are you liking this Klaus? Don't hate! Thanks!


End file.
